


Auf der Flucht

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [90]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Gen, Humor, Male Friendship, Prompt Fic, Seasonal, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Weihnachten ist das Fest der Familie. Oder doch der Liebe?>Post in meinem LJ





	Auf der Flucht

**Author's Note:**

> 120-Minuten-Challenge: Die bucklige Verwandtschaft kommt  
> Bingo-Prompt: Party  
> Fandom: Tatort Münster  
> Rating: P 6  
> Genre: Freundschaft, Humor  
> Handlung: Weihnachten ist das Fest der Familie. Oder doch der Liebe?  
> A/N 1: Eigentlich wollte ich ja nicht schon wieder Münster schreiben für dieses Türchen. Ganz ehrlich ;) Aber dann fiel mir einfach nur dieses Szenario ein … Mal schauen, vielleicht klappt es ja bei meinem dritten Türchen.  
> A/N 2: Alternativtitel wäre übrigens „Gesprengte Ketten“ gewesen, aber das kam mir dann doch zu hart vor ;)  
> Länge: ~ 700 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 50 Minuten

***

 

Thiel schloß die Tür hinter sich, lehnte sich dagegen und seufzte in der plötzlichen Stille des Treppenhauses. Es war ihm noch nie aufgefallen, was für ein friedlicher Ort das doch war. Zumindest verglichen mit seiner Wohnung, die sich gerade zu einem Kriegsschauplatz entwickelte. Was um Himmels willen hatte sich sein Vater dabei bloß gedacht! Schlimm genug, daß er ihn zu Weihnachten mit seiner aktuellen Flamme überfallen hatte – Sandra, eigentlich ganz nett, wenn auch einige Jahrzehnte jünger als Herbert – nein, er hatte auch noch diese indische Sächsin mitgebracht, deren Namen er sich nie merken konnte. Weil die überraschend zu den Feiertagen nach Deutschland auf Besuch gekommen war. Und jetzt war seine Wohnung eine einzige Kampfzone und mittendrin sein weihnachtsseliger Vater, der von allem nichts mitbekam. Thiel schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und ließ sie im nächsten Moment hastig sinken, als er das vertraute Geräusch der Nachbartür hörte. Für einen Moment drangen Weihnachtslieder und Stimmengewirr in den Flur, bis Boerne die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte, sich dagegen lehnte und laut seufzte. Nur um sich dann hastig wieder aufzurichten, als er Thiel wahrnahm.

„Thiel?“

„Was steigt denn bei Ihnen für eine Party?“ Angriff war die beste Verteidigung, bevor Boerne noch auf die Idee kam ihn zu fragen, warum er vor seiner Tür herumstand.

„Meine liebe Schwester“, Boerne verzog das Gesicht als hätte er Zahnschmerzen, „dachte, ich bräuchte zu den Feiertagen Gesellschaft.“

„Ah, die liebe Verwandtschaft.“

„Schwester, Schwager, Neffe, Nichte und am allerschlimmsten: Bettys schnöseliger neuer Freund. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie Hanne das aushält, aber ich glaube, in Wirklichkeit ist sie nur vorbeigekommen, damit sie nicht alleine leiden muß.“ Boerne seufzte. „Und warum stehen Sie hier rum?“

„Ich … äh, ich wollte nur Bier holen. Aus dem Keller.“

„Soso …“ Boerne hob eine Augenbraue. „Besuch?“

„Herbert kriegt zu Weihnachten immer den Koller und macht auf Familie.“

„Das ist doch nett.“

„Er hat seine Freundin mitgebracht.“

„Naja …“

„Und diese Ex aus Indien, ich hab‘ schon wieder vergessen, wie die heißt.“

„Asha.“

Thiel sah den anderen überrascht an. „Wieso wissen Sie das denn?“

„Ihr Herr Vater hat mir seine Verflossene seinerzeit vorgestellt, und das ist ja wohl ein Gebot der Höflichkeit, sich den Namen zu merken.“

Thiel verdrehte die Augen. „Ist ja auch egal. Sie können sich wahrscheinlich vorstellen, was da drinnen los ist.“

Boerne nickte ernst.

„Und was machen Sie eigentlich hier draußen?“

„Ich …äh, ich wollte eine Flasche Wein holen. Aus dem Keller.“

„Ja, dann …“ Thiel schaute zur Treppe. Einmal runter und wieder hoch, das gab mindestens fünf Minuten Pause. Vielleicht sogar zehn, die da drinnen waren so beschäftigt, die würden wahrscheinlich gar nicht merken, daß er länger weg war als man brauchte, um einen Kasten Bier hochzuholen.

Als er wieder zu Boerne sah, starrte der ihn mit einem ganz merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck an. Einem Gesichtsausdruck, der normalerweise nichts Gutes verhieß, weil Boerne gerade dabei war, irgendeiner bescheuerten Idee nachzugeben.

„Fliehen Sie mit mir.“

„Was?“

„Na los, Thiel, trauen Sie sich.“ Boernes Gesicht hellte sich zusehends auf. „Wir sind doch beide erwachsen. Niemand kann uns zwingen, gegen unseren Willen da wieder rein zu gehen. Wir nehmen einfach Reißaus.“

„Boerne … das geht doch nicht.“ Herbert wäre stinksauer. Der würde tagelang nicht mehr mit ihm reden. Wobei das andererseits, wenn man so darüber nachdachte, eigentlich gar nicht so verkehrt war.

„Hat man Sie etwa um Erlaubnis für diesen Besuch gefragt? Also mich nicht.“

Thiel drehte sich leicht um und warf einen Blick auf seine Wohnungstür, die ihn von dem Inferno da drinnen trennte. Ganz schwach glaubte er Sandras schrille Stimme zu hören, und die etwas dumpfere von Asha. „O.K.“

So schnell waren sie ganz sicher noch nie aus dem Haus gewesen. Sie rannten, bis Thiel drei Straßenecken weiter so außer Puste war, daß er sich an einer Hauswand abstützen und erst mal wieder zu Atem kommen mußte. Selbst Boerne, der seit einiger Zeit mit dem Joggen angefangen hatte, schnaufte ganz schön.

„Und jetzt?“ fragte Thiel, als er wieder genug Luft zum Reden hatte.

„Jetzt suchen wir uns ein trockenes, warmes Plätzchen, wo man uns nicht findet.“ Auf Boernes Gesicht bildete sich ein Lächeln. „Und ich habe da auch schon eine Idee.“

 

* Fin *


End file.
